movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Scenes In Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Journey with The Brave Little Piglet
Here are some deleted of The Journey To Find Sheldon. Transcript Deleted Scenes Opening *Announcer: Here are some deleted scenes of The Brave Little Piglet. Deleted Scene 1: *Reginald: Let's read some details about this engine on the train. This engine is a 4-4-0 tender engine, being an American type steam locomotive, with a coal tender, an express coach, a baggage car, six other express coaches, an observation coach, and an open coach at the end of the train. *Gopher White: That's because such steam trains were used most common on American railroads from the 1830's until 1928, and during the 1800's, were given the name "American" to show how they did all the work on every railroad in the United States, and have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels). *Edmund: Engines normally have four wheel trucks on their tenders to make up for a total of eight wheels. *Prince Chantment: Because smaller 4-4-0 engines have four wheels on their tenders. *Josephine: Yeah. Best engines to drive on American railroads. Deleted Scene 2: *(Walter poops and giggles) *Rompo: Phew. Looks like you've made a stink. *Winter: Now we must clean you up. *Pierre: Can you please put up a Censored scene for me? The reason is because we need to have Walter wear a clean nappy once he's got another one on. Deleted Scene 3: *Gaston: Those heroes will be coming into Sheldon's apartment. And then we'll knock them right into the garbage disposer. *Lefou: But, Gaston, don't you think that's a little too risky? They'll get hurt if we knock them out the window. *Gaston's Buddies: Yeah. *Victor Quartermaine: Nonsense. We'll meet them when they enter the building. *Piella Bakewell: And if they arrive on time, they'll be using transport. *(Phillip snickers) Deleted Scene 4: *Wallabee: I remember that day when I got this robot leg. *Edd: Tell me about it. *Eilonwy: Now that's quite a story you'll know. *Thumbelina: Let's hear it all about it. *Piglet: Okay. *Narrator: Flashback. *(The flashback begins) *Wallabee: I was riding my bicycle to see my buddies. *(Wallabee cycles along) *Wallabee: That's when I cycled right into a marketplace. *(CRASH!) *Wallabee: I fell off and busted my leg. So I went to the hospital to get treated. *(Wallabee is being treated) *Wallabee: And that's how I got my leg turned into a robotic leg and made the most of it. *(Wallabee has a robotic leg and loves it) *Narrator: End of Flashback. Deleted Scene 5: *Rocky: Hey, I got a joke. *Andrina: Oh, what's the joke called? Deleted Scene 6: *Elbert: Don't move. A mosquito has chosen me as her perch. She's so beautiful. *Jaden: Thank goodness she's not going to harm you. *Kesha: Isn't she cute? *Alexia: Looks kind too. *Elbert: Look, Another one and another one. Why, It's a whole flock and they like me. They're nestling my flesh with their noses, Now they're uh... They're... *Jaden: Holy shoot. What's going on? *Alexia: They're getting attached to you. *Kesha: I can't believe they're going to have fun with you. Deleted Scene 7: *B1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, B2? *B2: I think I am, B1. Deleted Scene 8: Deleted Scene 9: Deleted Scene 10: *Jasper: Here comes the train now, Horace. *Barker: Yeah. The best steam for our heroes to drive. And if they enter the station, they'll enter the building to see us. *Horace: Well, I don't like it, guys. If they give me such a good pinch, they'll toss the keys. *Liang: Oh, come off it, guys. We're getting ready to meet them. *Junwoo: Well, yes, but I was thinking. *Edgar: You were thinking?! *Gaston: Now, look here, guys. We told you not to think. *All: Sorry. *Lefou: Okay, Gaston. *(Phillip nods) *Piella Bakewell: I've got the plan for this job. Now let's get on with it. *(the train's whistle blows as it enters the station) *Victor Quartermaine: Now we'll get them. When those heroes come up here and suspect nothing, they'll come in and meet us. *(they snicker) *Gaston's Buddies: Oh, here they come now. *(they hide) *Fester's Voice: We're here at last. *(the heroes enter the building) Deleted Scene 11: *Dottie: Come on, Pipsqueak, Push. *Pipsqueak: I'm doing it. *(Pipsqueak pushes harder and groans and tries harder until POP! A baby pops out) Deleted Scene 12: Deleted Scenes Ending *And that's the deleted scenes of The Brave Little Piglet of how they should be added. Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Scenes